To Catch a Falling Star
by Thepillows93
Summary: If you fell, I would be the one telling you how pathetic you are. Kaname/Momomi


**If you fell, I would be the one telling you how pathetic you are.**

* * *

**To Catch a Falling Star**

* * *

A young Kaname sat at her usual place by the lake, against a tall tree, and sighed. She pulled her right leg back and draped a tired arm over it. She felt a presence to her left and acknowledged the person with a slight nod of her head, "Shouldn't you be at mass?"

"Shouldn't you?"

She scoffed, "For some reason, I just don't feel obligated to sit in a hall full of ignorant school girls."

"Now you're just being negative."

"Who said I wasn't allowed to?" Kaname watched the lake shimmer in the midday sun lazily.

The girl next to her shuffled for a bit before walking up and taking a deep breath, "Why did you come here in the first place, then? Doesn't that destroy the entire point of enrolling in a private all girls academy?"

"Don't ask questions you wouldn't answer yourself."

The girl actually chuckled a little before placing her hands up in the air and stretching. Kaname paid the girl no heed, "You're a lot smarter than I initially gave you credit for."

"And you're just as annoying, if not more." Kaname sighed and leaned her head back against the tree before inhaling deeply and closing her eyes.

"I have a feeling…that it won't be so bad here."

She reopened her eyes in time to see the girl seat herself where she stood, "And what gives you that notion? I hope to god you're not one of those idealists."

"To answer your second question, I'm anything but an idealist. To your first question," the girl turned, and their eyes met, "I met you, didn't I?"

Kaname's face was still a blank slate, but her eyes twinkled with a sort of emotion she herself couldn't put a finger on. She stared at the honey haired woman for a few seconds longer before averting her eyes elsewhere.

The girl giggled before turning back to the lake and sitting quietly, her knees drawn up to her chin. Kaname surveyed the back of this strange girl and turned her head to the side. Who was this girl? A mysterious and sardonic girl with honey blonde hair. With eyes the color of light hazel. Fair skin, curvy, and more developed than any other first year, she figured. What was her goal? Her intentions? Was she possibly a threat? Kaname thought out all the possibilities for this girls' continued presence.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, then you'll be running in circles until your lungs give out."

Kaname's eyes widened slightly at the sharp answer, but not enough that she would've drawn attention to herself were someone watching. Instead, her lips turned upwards and she scoffed before tossing her bangs back, "Well it's a damn good thing I have strong lungs, isn't it?"

The girl did not respond to her answer, but instead, she stood and stretched again. She squinted and looked up at the sun, "I wonder what time it is…" the offhanded comment threw Kaname on another spin.

"What would it matter? Knowing you, you'll probably spend the rest of the day by the lake."

She turned around and answer with a raised eyebrow, "So now you know me?"

"Behavioral patterns. Anyone with a quarter of brain could figure it out."

"I don't know; sounds like you've been stalking me for some time now." She smiled.

Kaname answered evenly, "Maybe I have. What would you do? What if I was dangerous?"

The girl approached the blue haired student and squatted in front of her. She let herself down on all fours and neared her face to that of Kaname's, who neither flinched nor blinked. Their breaths mingled in the small amount of space between them, and the honey haired girl whispered softly, "I'm not afraid of you, Kenjou Kaname-kun."

Kaname did nothing to show that she even heard the other girl, but her eyes remained on that of the mysterious and now she found, playful, girl. With confidence only few were known to have in the world, the girl extended her head further and touched her lips with her own.

The chaste kiss lasted no longer than a second before the girl pulled back and stood, "And you're wrong, I had no intention of staying by the lake today, sorry to disappoint." With nothing further, she walked away.

Kaname followed the girl with her eyes before subconsciously licking her suddenly dry lips. She pursed them for a second before relaxing them and looking back out to the lake, mumbling something inaudible under her breath.

--

The head nun called her in. What could she have ever done to deserve such a fate? She scoffed at the absurdity of the question and knocked on the polished door confidently. A muffled voice called for her to enter, and with annoyed reluctance, she did as she was told.

An old woman standing by the window mentioned something about her sitting down, but she chose to stand anyways. The old woman turned from the window, a firm frown planted upon her wrinkly and thin lips. Kaname watched the woman stand at her desk for a few seconds before forcing out, "Yes, sister?"

The nun acknowledged the suspicious teenager before her and once again said firmly, "Sit down, Kenjou-san."

Kaname denied her for a short while before reaching out for a seat and sitting down in compliance. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes before reopening them to look at the sister evenly, "What is it?" her tone showed none of the annoyance she bore for being called in.

Sister Hamasaka sighed before putting her hands behind her back. As she did so, another knock at the door came, and the nun once again asked the person behind the door to enter. The door creaked open slowly, and an expressionless, but all too familiar girl stepped through the doorway.

She moved her eyes to meet those of Kaname's before averting them to the sister's, "You wanted to see me, sister?"

The nun nodded and said in a tired, but firm voice, "Yes, Kiyashiki-san, please, have a seat."

The girl was much more compliant and took a seat with no defiance. She sat with her hands on her lap, her spine straight, and her chin up. The nun surveyed the two closely before sighing and beginning, "We, the staff, have been looking over the rosters of our year one students and were checking rooming arrangements. We came across two first years who, as of this point, have no roommates. Now, here at Spica, we firmly believe in strong bonds between the girls here at the dorms. We believe that strong sisterly ties should be created between two girls, starting from the beginning." She eyed the two, who had yet to make a comment.

The sister cleared her throat and continued, "That is why we were surprised when we realized our error in putting the two of you in single rooms. So that is why, from this moment on, Kiyashiki-san," she turned to look at the girl known as Kiyashiki, who met her gaze calmly, "you will be rooming with Kenjou-san for the rest of the year. We have no problems with switches next year. But for this year, you two will be sharing a room. Do either of you have any questions?"

The two teenagers sat in silence, and the sister took a deep breath, "We understand if this is uncomfortable for you, but please trust us when we tell you that this is in your best interest. Kiyashiki-san, your belongings will be expected to be moved by dinner tonight. Another bed will be moved in by the end of the week. You are excused."

The two stood and bowed politely before exiting the room, the honey haired one at the head. The pair walked along the hall quietly. When it came to the fork in the hall, where the girl would have to go left to get to her room and Kaname to the right, they stopped. The one with amber eyes looked off to the left and asked casually, "I don't have much. It won't take long for us to move it all."

Kaname nodded with no arguments, "Let's get started now and be done with it."

They started left down the hall and stopped to bow lightly to a sixth year who smiled back at them. A silver haired second year then dashed past them, a wide smile on her face, while a blue haired one followed hot on her heels, yelling something incoherent and waving her fist around the air.

The two stepped aside for them to pass by and finally arrived at the girl's room. In an orderly fashion, they re-packed the girls' suitcases before stepping out of the room and locking the door behind them. Kaname ended up taking the two larger ones while the other took a small one and held it in front of her. They came to the intersection again and walked onwards towards Kaname's room. Kaname unlocked the door to her room and set down the bags by the closet. With no further words, she left the girl to her own business and entered the bathroom.

Inside, she ran the water before undressing and throwing her clothes haphazardly into the hamper. With no heed to the heat of the water, she stepped in and immersed herself in the water. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her and raised a hand to brush back her hair.

In the end, she didn't exit until twenty minutes later to find her new roommate already undressing to take a bath. She used the towel around her neck to continuously dry her hair before sitting at her desk and watching the girl throw her clothes on top of the dark brown suitcase. After a few more silent seconds, she let her towel hang lazily about her neck before asking, "Who are you?"

The half naked girl unclasped her bra before holding a towel up in front of her naked top and turning to Kaname. She smiled and answered, "Kiyashiki Momomi. I look forward to our year together, Kenjou-san." With that, she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Kaname mumbled the name to herself and scoffed. Her undergarments already intact, she rummaged through her closet for her nightwear. She pulled her school bag close to her and began on her work for the day.

Momomi exited the bathroom nearly half an hour later. The girl, wrapped in a towel, glanced at the working Kaname and asked offhandedly, "Not going down for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." The scritch scratching of her pencil on paper and the shuffling of clothes were the only things that could be heard. Momomi slipped on her pajamas and approached her working roommate.

"That's not due until the end of the week." Momomi uninterestedly picked up a magazine she'd placed on the desk while Kaname was in the shower and retreated to the bed.

"I like to get things done as soon as possible. Besides, what else is there to do?"

"I suppose you have a point." The girl tiredly flipped the page of her magazine and read small passages here and there.

An hour later, Kaname sighed and shut her books before stacking them neatly back in her school bag. The girl stretched and glanced at the clock above her desk. With a suppressed yawn, she flipped the bathroom lights on and turned on the sink.

Momomi joined her not long after, and the two brushed their teeth in silence. They exited the bathroom together and settled on the bed that they were to share until the end of the week. With no squabbles, Kaname lifted the covers and settled under them before Momomi did the same, "So how did you end up in a place like this?"

Kaname turned from her position in facing the wall and replied, "You don't believe I came here on my own free will?"

"I didn't." She stifled a yawn.

Kaname chuckled, "Good point. But remember what I told you earlier?"

"I was adopted into a religious family. Rich, but religious. Not much else."

Kaname processed the answer in her head for a few minutes and bore with the uneasy shuffling next to her, "They said they wanted to 'fix' me."

"Well haven't they heard of never trying to fix something that's not broken?"

"People have different views on what is broken, and what isn't. If the sole of a shoe is ripped and part of it flails around, some might think it's broken. But for others, as long as they can still wear it, it's not broken."

"Well then what part of you is broken? As far as I'm concerned, you're fully functional. That frown on your face says so." The nonchalant tone usually would've driven Kaname crazy, and by now, she would have possibly assaulted whoever she was speaking to. Instead, she looked at the girl next to her carefully and then up at the ceiling.

"Who knows…" she trailed off and swam in her thoughts.

Momomi turned on her side and stared at her pondering roommate until she was acknowledged. Wordlessly, she reached up and kissed the short haired girl on the cheek lightly before letting out a giggle, "You're adorable." The smile on her face just screamed suspicious, but Kaname ignored it and instead stared at her far too personal roommate. She should be angry.

"Kiyashiki-san…I plan on joining the Spica student council one day." She turned back to the ceiling.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing."

"But I don't want to be the student council president. I want to be just under them. Enough to have power, but not enough to be noticed too much."

"Just enough to be able to hide in plain sight you mean."

"Exactly."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Once I have that, I will become Etoile, and idiocy will no longer be tolerated."

"Be careful, Kaname. If you're too rough on everyone, then you might not win any votes."

"There is a philosopher, Kiyashiki-san, who once said it is better for a leader to use fear in gaining control over his people rather than love."

"But they must love you first. If they have no love for you, how can you ever expect to be chosen by them?"

"The act of gaining trust is much more important than gaining their love. In times of crisis, it is the leader who takes the weight of the world upon his shoulders. His people, who claimed to love him, will turn on him and make accusations based on little or no evidence. But if they feared him, and he kept his word of impending doom on those who defied him, what could they do? A leader who promises and delivers with fear is much more successful than a loving leader with promises and no delivery."

"So that is how you plan on living your life?"

"That's how I'd like to live my life. Unfortunately, people of this time have gotten too comfortable with the thought of a kind and caring leader."

"So you'll act."

"So will you."

"But I'm not so crass with the way I put it, Kenjou-san."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that you and I are a lot alike."

"We've only just met. What could you possibly know about me?"

"Since our first day here, you've been loitering about the lake, just like me. You like to be alone."

"You don't tolerate idiocy."

"As calm as you look, you are impatient."

"You're hypercritical."

"You aren't the benevolent angel people see you to be."

"You tolerate me."

Kaname met gazes with the girl's hazel eyes, and her thoughts became jumbled. It was like she was drowning. Those eyes held something that she couldn't figure out. An unsolved riddle that was just begging to be pieced together. A mockery that she wanted to crush. A puzzle with a missing piece. Something was off. There was something there that she just could not, for the life of her, understand. She did tolerate this girl. In fact, she did more than tolerate her, she accepted her. Kaname accepted this girl who seemingly just jumped into her life that day by the lake.

All those times they spent together at the lake when nothing was said suddenly came back like a flurry. Yesterday was the very first time they actually spoke to each other. Today, they officially met. What would tomorrow bring? What would she find out about Kiyashiki Momomi?

"I do." She answered flatly. Momomi raised an eyebrow at the delayed answer and scooted closer to the blue haired girl.

"You do. Why is that, Kenjou-san? Why do you tolerate me?"

Kaname felt the girl inch closer, and being a full year older than most first years anyways, she reached out and placed her hand on the other girl's waist, "Kiyashiki-san, your overflowing confidence is going to be your downfall one of these days."

"Will you be there to catch me?"

"I will be there to tell you to get up and stop acting so shameful."

With another smile, Momomi turned in her spot and sighed, "Good night, Kenjou-san."

Kaname retracted her hand and faced the ceiling, "Good night, Kiyashiki-san."

--

Physical education was one of the most pointless and time consuming classes they could have given her. It wasn't tennis season yet. Kaname pulled her t-shirt over her head before shutting her locker and stepping outside. She dusted the knee length shorts down and joined the group rounded at the track.

She stood next to a bloomer sporting Momomi, "You're late."

"I had somewhere to be."

Momomi only smiled at the other girl's reply and turned her attention back to the sports teacher, "All right ladies, I'm putting you in teams. Today's a relay day." With no further explanation, she called out names of girls and put them in divisions ranked by their previous schools' records.

Kaname ended up on a team with a particularly quiet first year with nearly obnoxious blue hair. She sat on the bench next to the handsome girl and crossed her arms, "What are we running, anyways?"

"Four hundred, once per student, adding up to a total of one and half miles." The quiet and calculated answer drew her attention, and Kaname stared at the short haired girl next to her.

"Time?"

"53."

"You'll run the last leg then." The rest of the team surrounded them, but Kaname did the same with them all. She asked for their times and set them accordingly. The girls suddenly admired her for taking charge, but she brushed them off and left to retrieve a baton.

She met Momomi at the school shed and the girl smiled slyly at her, "So, what are you running?"

"I'm starting."

"I see, division one?" Kaname nodded and fished out a blue baton, "Need it or not, good luck Kaname."

"Where were you thrown, Momomi?" It'd been over two months since their first interaction by the lake.

"Division 2. I'll be picking up the last leg."

Kaname nodded absently and left without another word. The race started, and Kaname ran as fast as her legs would take her. The closest girl was at least ten meters behind her by the middle of the first leg. Her arms pumped wildly in an attempt to go faster, to fly.

She rounded the last turn and zoned in on the girl who was to run after her. Her legs, if it was even possible, went even faster, and flawlessly, Kaname passed the baton on before taking deep breaths and walking off the track. The coach nodded at her and smiled before turning back to the race at hand. Tiredly, she sat herself down on the bench and draped her elbows on her knees. A water bottle was held out to her not too long after, and she took it without seeing who it was. She already knew who it would be after all, "You rounded that last turn too much. You could've saved a few milliseconds if you went a little tighter."

Kaname downed the entire bottle before throwing it into a nearby trash can, "I could've."

Momomi leaned back and crossed her legs before sighing, "Time seems to just be flying by. Before we know it, we'll be sixth years."

"If only."

"You're only young once, Kaname. You only get a chance at love once in your life."

"Why is that?"

"Being a teenager is the prime time. True love and real bonds are formed during two peoples' time spent at this age."

"So you're saying it's impossible to fall in love after one has reached the age of eighteen?"

"I'm saying it's harder to trust people outside protected walls."

"Then what does that make you? Are you trustworthy, Momomi?"

"That's up to you, Kaname, am I?" Momomi turned her head to the side and acknowledged her roommate with a raised eyebrow. Her arms supported her weight as she leaned backwards on the bench.

Kaname regarded the girl for a few seconds before reaching over and claiming her lips in a kiss. The two parted shortly after, and Kaname stood from her seat, "Do you think you'll be heading down for dinner?"

"Why?"

Kaname shrugged and walked away.

--

Kaname strayed from the school building after lunch, and she found that her feet had taken her towards lake automatically. Just as she expected, Momomi was already there, leaning calmly against the same tall tree. The honey haired woman opened her eyes after Kaname's footsteps made her presence known, "Skipping out today?"

"I don't think I can afford to lose any more brain cells."

"Was it that bad?"

"No. Worse." Momomi smiled and turned back to the lake, "What's your excuse?"

"It's a nice day today. I figured I'd come here and spend the day with you."

"You knew I'd be out here today?"

"You woke up in a worse mood than usual today."

Kaname couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, "Maybe if you actually went to sleep on your own bed, I wouldn't be waking up in such a fowl mood all the time."

"That's right. Maybe."

Kaname approached the other girl and placed a hand on the tree as she leaned over the other girl's form, "Do you enjoy mocking me, Momomi?"

"Far too much." Momomi licked her lips and brought her face closer to that of Kaname's.

They didn't kiss though. Kaname stared into her eyes and again, that feeling returned. The feeling of being lost and helpless started to overcome her. What was Kiyashiki Momomi doing to her? What was this spell she had over her? Kaname closed the gap between them and held it as such for half a minute. She pulled back slowly and closely watched Momomi's still closed eyes open.

This time though, she gave her mind no time to become muddled and lost. She dove in again, and claimed the other girl's lips. Momomi's hands found their way around her shoulders, and when Kaname pulled back again, Momomi instantly drew her back.

--

"It's like I don't know you anymore, Kaname." Momomi stated in an annoyed tone.

Kaname merely crossed her arms and remained seated at her desk, staring down her presently angered roommate, "I have my secrets. I know you have yours. Besides, I'm not obligated to tell you everything that happens in my life."

Momomi stared at her evenly before uncrossing her legs and getting under the covers, "Turn off the lights when you're done." With that air of finality, she left Kaname to her work. Kaname turned away from the angered first year and continued on.

The next day came much faster than she would have liked it to. Momomi had already left for breakfast. Kaname scoffed and got up to get dressed. She left her room and headed for the breakfast hall.

Upon entering, the first thing Kaname noticed was Momomi sitting at a table with first, second, and even a few young third years crowding around her, all having the same perverted and lecherous grins on their faces. Momomi complied with them though. She tossed her hair back and giggled at them. She winked. She played the coy and single girl extremely well.

Kaname found herself unconsciously clenching both her teeth and fist at the sight, but ignored it and headed straight for the breakfast line. She passed Momomi without so much as a glance and seated herself at a farther table. Momomi glanced at how Kaname ignored her, and a sense of rage filled inside her. A sense of rage and this strange feeling she couldn't quite put a finger on.

The first few classes of the day wore on for far too long. Kaname impatiently drummed on her desk as she watched the clock tick by slowly. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Kaname was the first to leave the room. She immediately headed for the dorms. With purpose, she strode up the stairs and headed for her room. Momomi was found loitering around the halls with an all too personal second year Kaname recognized, and her body reacted faster than her mind could register.

She pulled her fist back and let it fly through the air. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in sister Hamasaka's office with a painfully stinging hand wrapped with ice. The sister had a strict and disappointed look on her face as she spoke to her, "Kenjou-san, do you have any idea what you've done?"

Kaname didn't answer her and instead rubbed her sore fist.

"Answer me when I speak to you!"

She lifted her eyes to meet with those of the sister's and she stood. She bowed effectively and leveled her gaze with that of the sister's again, "My sincere apologies, sister, I have no idea what I was thinking when I did it."

"Kenjou-san, assault is a serious offense here at Astrea Hill."

"I understand, sister. I can swear that it will never happen again."

"Unfortunately, Kenjou-san, your word is not good enough. As much as I'd just like to go by them, I must abide to regulation. You are hereby suspended from your classes and confined to your room for a week in addition to cleaning duty. I will ask Kiyashiki-san to bring your dinner to you. The breaking of this probation will end in severe punishment. Do we have an understanding, Kenjou-san?"

Kaname said nothing and just nodded.

"Good. It begins now. I hope you take this time to think about what you've done, Kenjou-san."

Kaname nodded again and exited the room with a thanks. She tended to her hands as best as she could, but the pain was intent on staying. The moment she closed the door to her room though, she remembered just why her hand felt the way it did. She sat down at the desk and waited. Soon enough, the door opened again and a disgruntled Momomi stepped in.

Kaname watched her with rapt attention. Momomi set her belongings down before approaching her and taking the damaged hand in her own, "You didn't have to resort to violence. There were better ways to handle it, Kaname."

Kaname said nothing. She watched as Momomi stood and settled herself on the table next to her. The honey haired girl tucked her hair behind her ear before meeting Kaname's gaze and reaching down to touch lips with the other girl. Kaname neither responded nor moved the first time. The second time, Momomi gently took the girl's face in her hands and kissed her again. Again, she received no response.

She pulled away and watched Kaname for a few seconds. Kaname's gaze was even with her own, and her expression gave away none of her emotions. When she was ready to leave the table for a shower, Kaname pulled her back and kissed her. It was a little more desperate than the previous two, and Momomi was the first to pull back. Kaname, still holding onto the other girl's wrist whispered, "Don't do it again."

With that, she let go and opened the first aid kit on her desk.

--

The end of her first year at Spica seemed to come at her so quickly she didn't even anticipate its coming until it finally came. Before she knew it, the student councils were already planning a graduation party for all the students. It gave a chance for the Miator first years to say good bye to their 'older sisters', after all.

Kaname, who planned to be on the student council, figured that it would be best to make an impression on the Spican student council at the party. This could be the way to get her foot in the door. Already planning to attend, Kaname spent most of her days at her desk, thinking of ways to get in the president's good graces.

Momomi exited from the bathroom and sat herself down on their shared bed, "You're still at it?"

"I haven't gotten 'it'."

"Kaname, you're a fluent speaker. You don't need to write trivial things like this down. What happened to being brash and cocky? I thought that was your plan all along."

"Unfortunately Momomi, this world is one big popularity contest. Get them to like you enough to trust you, and once their trapped, you screw them over."

"Sounds far too complicated."

"I thought you were interested in being on the council as well."

"I am. But unlike you, I'm…close to the people on the council." She smiled.

Kaname watched her for a second before saying, "Momomi…"

"Don't worry, Kaname, I haven't done anything you wouldn't. I'm just a little smarter with my words."

Kaname left her desk in favor of sitting next to her roommate. The two sat in silence before Kaname blurted out something that had been plaguing her mind for some time, "Come to the dance with me."

"I already am." Momomi aimlessly flipped another page of her magazine.

"No. I mean, go to the dance 'with' me."

Momomi raised her eyebrows and looked at the other girl, "You mean be your date."

Kaname averted her eyes and looked up at the clock above her desk, "Yes."

"Sure." She turned back to the magazine.

Kaname nodded, satisfied with the answer. Momomi yawned and put her magazine away. Tiredly, she reached up and kissed Kaname on the cheek before burrowing in the sheets in search of sleep.

--

The night of the dance was bustling with both excitement and sadness. Kaname had spent the better part of the night conversing with the current student council members, who she found to be completely and utterly incompetent. After excusing herself from a lost conversation, she stepped outside, "Is this how you treat all your dates?"

Kaname turned to Momomi, who was leaning against the school wall in a non-formal dress. Kaname placed her hands in her jean pockets before walking over to her date, "Those idiots on the council don't deserve their title."

"Would you be much better suited for it, Kaname?" Momomi smiled knowingly.

Kaname ignored the comment and instead took the girl's hand. Wordlessly, she led the light haired woman away from the building and towards the forest.

"You drag me all the way to this stupid dance, and then you drag me away from it. Kaname, I can honestly say you are the worst date anyone could ever have the displeasure of having."

Kaname ignored the other girl and just kept walking, Momomi's hand firmly in hers.

The two finally stopped when they reached the lake, but Kaname did not let go of Momomi's hand, "I need some time to regenerate IQ points."

Momomi chuckled lightly and followed Kaname to the edge of the water. The blue haired girl tucked her free hand in her pocket, "So what brings us to the lake, of all places?"

"No reason. It was just the quietest place." Kaname let go of the other girl's hand and picked up a rock before tossing it in the palm of her hand.

"You seem distracted."

"Do I?" Kaname showed no expression as she tossed the same stone across the lake. It skipped three times before plunging into the lake's depth.

"I didn't realize your plan didn't work out as well as you wanted it to. Usually, your plans are flawless." Momomi idly crossed her arms and watched as Kaname tossed another stone across the lake, skipping it flawlessly.

"They are." She thumbed the next stone in her hand.

"Then what's got you so pensive? It bothers me to see you all worked up like this."

Kaname took a deep breath before eyeing the stone in her hand, "What are your motives, Momomi?"

Momomi raised an eyebrow and looked her roommate over skeptically, "What?"  
Kaname's eyebrows creased slightly before she tossed the stone, "Your goal, your intentions; what do you want?"

"What do I want…?" Momomi echoed the question pensively.

Kaname halted her little sport and faced Momomi with her usual serious demeanor, "What do you expect to get out of this?" She spread her arms out as if to engulf the two of them in a large space.

"What do I expect?"

Kaname clenched her fists, "What do you want from me?"

Momomi stared at her, "What do I want from you…"

Kaname's eyes blazed with fury and she barked, "Stop repeating everything I say and just answer me already!" She threw her arms to the side in anger.

Momomi's eyes widened. Kaname never raised her voice for whatever reason. She did not falter. She kept her ground and in turn, furrowed her own eyebrows, "What do you mean? What are you trying to get at, Kaname?"

Kaname turned away in frustration and looked out at the lake, "What do you want from me, Momomi…?" The question was more mumbled to herself, but the girl mentioned heard anyways.

"I don't want anything from you, Kaname."

"Not a single thing?" Kaname's shoulders began to relax.

"Nothing."

"Not my time, my presence, my friendship, my alliance, my acquaintance even?"

"I don't want a single thing from you, Kaname."

Kaname turned around and eyed the serious faced girl before her. She strode forward and encircled the other's waist, lifting the smaller girl up on her toes. With a maturity that defined her entire being, Kaname looked down into the other girl's eyes. Those amber traps that ensnared her with a single glance. Momomi didn't want anything from her. But what did she want from Momomi?

Momomi met Kaname's gaze evenly and pulled on the collar that she instinctively latched onto. The short blue hairs tickled her face, but she made no move to show that she felt it. She could feel Kaname's hand slowly trail up her neck to gently caress her cheek. Her lips parted subconsciously.

"The question is…" her words were a breathless whisper, "What do you want from me, Kaname?" Her heart beat at a hundred miles per hour.

Kaname thumbed the girl's cheek and pulled her closer. She could feel Momomi's breath hitch, "Momomi…"

Kaname dipped her head lower and found solace within the crook of the other girl's neck. She inhaled, and Momomi hissed. The short haired first year used the tip of her nose to create a trail up to Momomi's, and her hand brushed over the other girl's lips softly. Momomi breathed out, and Kaname was drawn closer. She finally let her lips touch that of the other girl's, and for a second, it was like the world stopped.

What did she want from Momomi? What did Momomi want from her? Nothing. Why?

The pair parted, and Momomi could still feel Kaname's breath on her face. Even and steady breathing. She reached up and caressed the girl's face with one of her hands, "Ensnared by a temptress…the heroine falls…"

"Will you be there to catch me?" Kaname whispered.

"…Yes."

* * *

**So I haven't written Kaname/Momomi or anything for a while now. Basically, this is my view on how Kaname and Momomi got together. I had this idea for a story, but haven't been able to put it into words until now. I guess this is also a thanks to all of you who supported 'What a Girl Wants'. I had no idea it would attract as much attention as it did. Thanks. Review if you have some time, I like feedback. If you don't have any time, or just don't feel like it, thanks for reading anyways.  
**


End file.
